When I Needed You
by ATL Honey
Summary: He wasn't there. Now She is back. Can She forgive?LitaCenamain pairing MariaCena
1. Chapter 1

**Title: When I needed you**

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

**Pairings: Lita/John John/Maria**

**Rating: T for ….. I really don't know**

**Notes: lita's pov at beginning. Lita left wwe**

**_Where was he? I know where he was. He was with her. The airhead._**

_**The airhead that was still a diva. I wiped the red hair from my face. Feeling**_

_**tears on my cheeks. I sit here looking at the clock. Wondering what he and her**_

**_are doing. Even though deep down inside I know. I pretend I don't. I go to bed_**

_**tears still on my cheeks. **_

_**The next morning I wake up he's asleep next to me. I smell her perfume.**_

_**I can't take it anymore. I shake him. He groans. "Woman I'm sleeping" He **_

_**turns back over. Not today. I walk over to the dresser and throw his expensive**_

**_cologne. I let a smile grace my lips at his yell. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM??!!!?"_**

"_**She is" I simply answer.**_

" _**What?" he asks.**_

" _**Puzzled are we? Maria your little toy." I start**_

"_**Lita I…."he trails off**_

"_**Go"**_

"_**what?" he asks quietly**_

"**_GET OUT NOW!" I scream. The tears pouring freely._**

_**He leaves. I let out a shrill scream. I throw things. Things of our memories.**_

_**Everything is blurry from tears. I see red. I collapse from this madness.**_

**2 years later.**

"This match has been going on forever King, Mickie and Maria are really fighting it out!" J.R said.

"Well it's for the Women's Championship what do you expect?" King replied

While the two divas were going after each other in the ring someone was watching backstage, waiting. Maria gave Mickie a hard slap then hit a jawbreaker. Maria then climbed on the top rope and jumped landing on a now flat Mickie James. Maria scurried over and went for the cover. On the two count a figure came rushing out. Surprised, Maria let go of Mickie.

The figure was wearing a hat covering the hair. But it was obviously a woman. And she was charging for Maria. Maria let out a scream as the woman tackled her. Maria saw hazel eyes flashing anger. Maria slowly lost consciousness due to the punches to her face. The woman hit a DDT. Maria was flat on the mat. The woman's hat slipped off and red hair spilled out.

A certain John Cena backstage watched and as he did one word left his lips "Lita"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: When I needed you**

**Disclaimer: I only own Samalya (Sammie) at this point**

**Pairings: Lita/John John/Maria**

**Rating: T for ….. I really don't know**

**Notes: lita's pov at beginning. Lita left wwe I am changing it to five years later**

While a little girl was walking the halls her long red hair flowed down her back like a waterfall. Her blue eyes twinkled in the light. She had pale skin and rosy cheeks. She wore a pair of purple overalls with ducks on them. She fell on her rear end and started to wail. Two slender arms wrapped around her carried her to the locker room they had.

"Don't cry Auntie is here" Trish Stratus said

The little girl looked up and stopped crying. She looked at her hand. Nothing was wrong with it. The little girl observed. "Kiss it" She ordered with a stern face. She held up her small hand to her Aunt's face. Trish burst into laughter at the little girl's expression. Her mouth had been in a straight line and her eyebrows knitted together.

"Sammie you can't tell people what to do." Trish said while trying to hold in her laughter. Sammie looked very confused. Then a meow was heard from the corner of the room. Sammie's cat came and sat on her lap.

"Sapphire is hungry, and so am I" Sammie pointed out.

"Fine I'll go get something to eat, but Samalya Lee you better stay put." Trish ordered. Sammie nodded and Trish left the locker room.

John Cena bumped into Lita on her way back. He stared into her eyes. He saw the hurt the pain the endurance. He squeezed her to him while she cried. How good it felt to be in his arms again. Then the past came rushing back. The way he played her. The way he hurt her. She pushed him away.

"Where were you when I needed you?" Lita asked

"I was…" John tried to think of something to say.

"Nowhere to be found, I took care of myself and your…"Lita couldn't say it.

"My…?" John was clearly confused.

"And your daughter." She finished and pushed him out the way and ran.

Lita burst into the locker room. Looking around frantically for her daughter. Spotting her on the couch with her cat. She studied her. Lita looked at Sammie's long red hair and twinkling blue eyes.

"Hi mommy..and other person" Samalya said. Confused lita turned around to come face to face with a very surprised John cena.


End file.
